


What Brothers Are For

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [358]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This might sound wierd but could you write a fic about the time Sam got really sick when they met metatron for the first time like before the ice bath scene. With dean being really sweet and baby talking Sam and sammy just being confused and dazed</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fill prompts on AO3. Go to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, if you wish to request a prompt

“Dean? De’…w-what…?” Sam asked, trying to get up from his bed.

“Just lie down, Sammy.” Dean said softly, lowering his brother back down on the bed. “Don’t wanna get any sicker than you are, right?” Dean asked.

“Right….” Sam said, turning his head to look at Dean. Dean looked at his brother, dazed, disoriented, and confused. “You’re gonna take care of me?”

“Just like I always do when you decide to get sick.” Dean grinned.

“Didn’t…didn’t decide…” Sam murmured, eyes shutting.

“I know. Just messin’ with ya, Sammy.” Dean said, running his hand softly through Sam’s hair.

“Feels good.” Sam said, leaning into Dean’s soothing touch.

“I bet.” Dean said, sitting down by Sam. “You cold, buddy?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, eyes opening up, so he could look at Dean. “I’ll go get the blanket.” Sam said softly, starting to get up again.

“Hey, whoa, whoa…I got this covered Sammy. You need to relax.” Dean said, getting Sam to lie back down.

“But, my blanket is-”

“Your blanket is in my reach. Relax, Sam. That’s all you have to do right now. Relax.” Dean said, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over Sam.

Dean tucked Sam under the blanket, making sure all of Sam’s limbs were under the sheet.

“Better?” Dean asked softly.

Sam nodded, having such an innocent look on his face. Dean gave a soft smile, running his hands through his brother’s hair again, and Sam sighed, content, eyes shutting again.

“Thanks De’.” Sam murmured softly.

“Hey, that’s what brothers are for, Sammy.” Dean said.


End file.
